


Not Really My Color

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton knows more than one way to hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really My Color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #21 **Masks** at [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/)

Clint looks at what is being offered, distaste a sour coil moving low through his belly.

“No.” he says, pushing it away. “Purple's not really my color anymore.” he says, using a smirk and a line to deflect.

Clint looks at the mask, the bold H in front. It would be good cover.

He thinks about big striped tents, dreams of fame, and lost chances. He thinks about brothers and running and being a better man. He thinks about second (and third) chances, things lost and gained, lessons learned.

“I don't need a mask anymore. I have nothing to hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. It has been exactly ONE MONTH since I posted a single word of fic. I seriously hope the drought is over >:(


End file.
